Motherly Intervention
by FacetheEnd
Summary: One thing to always be remembered is Fate can be cruel to all. Lady Magic and her two most loyal have seen what the future holds for the prophesied children of Fate and decide to intervene as much as they can to help the children.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is an AU story it will loosely follow the original plot but I am not Jo and I will obviously imagine things differently. This will contain Light bashing and Pureblood etiquette as I imagine it if you do not want to read that I advise that you look into a different story. I checked multiple times for mistakes but some may have slipped through.** _Direct quotes from the books are in italics._

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 **Godric's Hollow 31 October 1981**

In a small town two figures appeared inside a home touched by evil. The only living thing to survive was a baby boy sleeping in the nursery. The two figures silently approached the house and walked inside. In front of the stairs was a tall thin man with dark brown almost black windswept hair and hazel eyes hidden behind glasses that were glazed with death. One of the figures crept forward and knelt beside the man, the hood on the figure fell back to revel a woman with pale skin and fiery red hair, tears fell from her eyes and dissolved before they hit the man.

"I'm so sorry James." The crying women whispered softly before standing and turning towards her companion. The other figured nodded towards the stairs and they quickly ascended the stairs and continued to make their silently into the nursery. A quick wave of the hooded figures hand created an exact replica of the women standing next to her.

"My Lady, are we doing the right thing?" The red head asked the newly revealed women whose milk white skin, ebony hair, and ruby red eyes made for a shocking contrast.

"Flos Fidelis I apologize for I know this is difficult but we have both seen the future Fate has planned the prophesied ones require guidance, the women replied comfortingly, now come the Dog Star, Betrayer, and Guidance are due to approach soon you must leave the gift." The red haired women quickly pulled out a small leather pouch attached to a leather cord. She quickly moved toward the child that lay sleeping in his crib she gently put the cord around his neck before layering it in spells to make it invisible to all but those who know of it, to not choke the child and to protect him as much as she could. Both women looked at each other before silently weaving a spell that would destroy any and all blocks on the child when he reached age 11. Both women kissed the forehead of the sleeping child before silently disappearing.

Two men came and went before a large man with a rosy cheeks and a dark black beard appeared to take the boy away.

 **Little Whinging, Surry 1 November 1981  
** _A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground._ _The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.  
_ _"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."_ _He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone._ _Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes._ _She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.  
"How did you know it was me?" she asked.  
"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."  
"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.  
"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in __Godric's Hollow_ _. He went to find the Potters._ _The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead." Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.  
"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..." Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.  
Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on._ _"That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone._ _Dumbledore nodded glumly.  
"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"  
"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."  
Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. __Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge._ _It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"  
"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"_

 _"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."_ _  
_ _"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son -_ _I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets._ _Harry Potter come and live here!"  
"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "_ _His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older._ _I've written them a letter._ _"  
"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! __He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!_ _"  
"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"  
Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind,  
swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.  
"Hagrid's bringing him."  
"You think it — wise — to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"  
"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.  
"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless.  
_ _"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last.'' "_ _I've got him, sir."_ Hagrid said setting down a stuffed black dog.  
" _No problems, were there?"  
"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right  
before the Muggles started swarmin' around."  
Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. __Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning._

 _"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.  
"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."  
"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"  
"Even if I could, I wouldn't. __Scars can come in handy._ _I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground_ _. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."_ As Dumbledore picked Harry up he awoke and his hair began shifting through a myriad of colors as his eyes did the same.

"Oh the Black blood must be very strong in him!" Professor McGonagall said slightly shocked.  
Dumbledore huffed in annoyance before waving his wand around the child forcing him to look like an exact replica of his father. He then set the child on the front step of Number 4 Private drive before walking away both McGonagall and Hagrid following closely suddenly he turned to the two and obliviated the knowledge of Harry Potter's placement from them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Little Whinging, Surry 25 August 1985**

There was a sharp knock on the cupboard door as a loud shrill voice yelled from outside.

"Get up boy and come make breakfast." Inside the cupboard, a small boy lay on a tiny cot under a thin ratty blanket. As the yelling finally came to an end the boy opened his bright green eyes and glared at the door.

"Coming ma'am." He said with a soft sigh as he pulled himself up. The boy was 5 but looked more like he was 2 or 3 due to his incredibly small size. Quickly leaving his cupboard and making his way to the kitchen he pulled an old warn stool from under the sink. Placing it in front of the stove he went to the fridge and grabbed an entire pound of bacon along with a half a pound if sausage from the fridge. As he was slowly attempting to carry the heavy load to the stove his cousin Dudley ran into the room. Dudley Dursley was a chubby blonde haired boy with pink rosy cheeks and large blue eyes. Checking behind him to make sure his mother and father weren't around he ran to the stove and hauled the large frying pan from its place and set it on the stove top before rushing to grab the meat and place it on the stove. The smaller boy pointed toward the bread silently asking his cousin if that was what he wanted. With a nod in return Dudley finally took his seat at the table. The younger boy quickly turned the stove on and put the sausage on to cook. As he waited he grabbed an entire loaf of bread and began toasting it. Over and over he repeated the process of first toasting then buttering the bread before putting the huge stack on a plate and slipping it in the oven so it would stay warm. A look at the sausage reveled it was almost ready so he flipped it and went to grab the eggs he also grabbed the milk before closing the fridge. Dudley jumped up and took the milk from him before he dropped anything unfortunately Vernon Dursley, who resembled a walrus more than he did a man, just walked into the kitchen.

"Dudley why are you helping the freak?" He said face gaining a vaguely purple tint. Dudley quickly adopted a look his mother often used highly offended with a hint of disgust as he poured himself some milk.

"Me help the Freak, he exclaimed loudly, I was thirsty and wanted a drink before his freakishness tainted it." Vernon watched him for a moment attempting to detect any lie but nodded satisfied when he found none. As they had been talking the smaller boy had finished cooking the sausage, bacon and set the table with all the food he had prepared as well as a pot of tea. Taking the milk with procession no 5-year-old should have in the kitchen he made the eggs and placed them on the table as well. As soon as the last thing was on the table a sickly thin pale woman with a long horse like neck and thin mousy brown hair came and sat at the table. Petunia Dursley nee Evans the tiny boys' maternal aunt had finally entered the room.

"Freak go to your cupboard until you're called!" She shrieked.

"Yes ma'am." The boy said in soft polite tone. Petunia obviously held back a growl at the sweet polite tone although the two children didn't know why. In truth, the small boy reminded her far too much of her younger sister whom she hated greatly for a multitude of reasons. All of which revolved around the fact that one Lillian Faith Potter nee Evans was everything Petunia wanted to be but wasn't. Lillian was beautiful, kind, smart, patient, helpful, and loyal. To Petunia's endless annoyance no matter what she or Vernon did or said Lillian's son was the exact same way. This paired with the magic the boy no doubt possessed made her absolutely loathe him. Petunia shook her head to get rid of the thoughts of the boy and his mother. As the Dursley's began eating the small boy silently slipped back into his cupboard. He carefully reached into the pouch around his neck and pulled out a lovely journal with a white lily embossed on the front. In the front cover was an inscription.

 **Lilian Faith Evans**

 **7th year**

 **Hogwarts School**

 **Gryffindor**

The boy flipped through the first entries not caring much about them until he came to one from February.

 **14 February 1977**

 **JAMES PROPOSED! I honestly can't believe it there is so much to plan almost too much luckily, I've spent the past few years studying Pureblood etiquette so I will know exactly what to do. James' mother has also offered to help which I will forever be grateful for. My closest and dearest friend Alice Prewett has just informed me that Frank Longbottom has formally proposed. Even though they have been betrothed for many years I am glad he decided to ask her.**

 **29 June 1977**

 **I'm writing this as I head home for the last time on the Hogwarts express James is sitting by his best friend Sirius Black and they are laughing and discussing pranks as usual. Remus left a few moments ago to find Peter who has run off to see someone. James and Sirius have decided it must be a secret girlfriend of his. Although I tend to avoid agreeing with them on this subject I must concede that it makes the most sense.**

The sounds from the kitchen stopped so the boy quickly hid the journal back inside the pouch and waited until Petunia's loud, clacking steps passed the cupboard without stopping to let out a slight sigh in relief. The door was wrenched open and Vernon grabbed the boy pulling him into the kitchen where Dudley was still attacking a sandwich made up of two pieces of toast a large scoop of eggs and four pieces if bacon. At the end of the table on a napkin sat half of a crust of bread and a tiny cup of water. As the boy ate the tiny portion he was given a lengthy list of chores was set in the table next to him.

"You have the rest of the day to finish these if you don't finish them you'll get no supper tonight." Vernon said with a grunt before he gave Dudley a pat on the shoulder and left for work. Dudley listener hard before sliding his sandwich to the boy.

"Hurry eat while she's busy." He whispered frantically. The boy nodded his hand and quickly ate the entire sandwich and drank the half a glass of milk Dudley had left. As soon as he finished he rushed to the sink and placed the dishes in it. As he washed the dishes he discretely cleaned his face and hands of any incriminating evidence before finally working on his clothes. The shirt he was wearing was dark green and fell almost to the floor so he had taken an old belt of Dudley's and wound it around his waist to hold the shirt up higher before putting in some denims that Dudley had worn when he was two. The best fitting part of his outfit was a pair of sneakers Dudley had stained pink with punch the first time he wore them. Brushing his hands everywhere he checked to make sure he was clean satisfied he had nothing on him he turned toward the list.

 **Chores**

 **Clean out the attic**

 **Clean Dudley's second room**

 **Dust both living rooms**

 **Vacuum living rooms**

 **Make lunch for the neighborhood book club to be served at 1:00**

 **Clean out cupboard under stairs**

 **Weed back and front gardens**

 **Iron work shirts**

 **Wash all sheets and bed covers**

 **Make dinner**

With a huge sigh the child checked the time and noticed it was only 8:00 o'clock with another sigh he set to work. He quickly went through the entire house and grabbed all the sheets and covers on the beds putting the white sheets from the guest room into wash he moved on to the cupboard. Grabbing his meager belongings made up of a blanket two oversized spare shirts and a spare pair of pants he folded them and set them on the low hanging shelf. He quickly dusted and swept the tiny space getting it clean within half an hour. He quickly went to the laundry room and moved the sheets to the dryer before starting Dudley's sheets. A whiny yell from the kitchen caught his attention as he made his way with the vacuum to the formal living room.

"MUUUMY! I don't want the Freak in my room!" Dudley yelled looking at the boy's chore list.

"Diddykims he can do it and you can come shopping with Mummy." Petunia said trying to coax her child into calming down.

"No Mummy I don't want him around my things and I don't want to go to the store!" He yelled loudly.

"I need to go to the store Diddykims if you come we can get ice cream." Petunia said trying to entice the child into coming.

"NO, the Freak always gets to stay home he never has to go anywhere and I ALWAYS have to go!" He said whining again. Looking deep in thought Petunia finally came to a decision.

"Okay Diddykims you can stay here as long as you lock all of the doors and stay in the living room watching a film." She said with a smile.

"Okay mummy." Dudley replied. The little boy rushed into the formal living room and began vacuuming so Petunia wouldn't realize he had been listening. Minutes later Petunia came into the room.

"Freak I am going to the store you are to continue your chores. Dudley is staying here so you are not to go into the other living room if you make a mess or cause any trouble I will lock you in your cupboard for a week." She said in a high shrill tone. The boy nodded in understanding and stood watching as she left. He finished in the formal living room and put the last load if sheets in before going to the other living room. Dudley looked up from the film as he neared.

"Do you need in here?" He asked quietly. The boy nodded and quickly vacuumed as Dudley grabbed the things to dust. After they both finished they put away the oil, dust rag, and vacuum before making their way upstairs. Working as fast as they could manage they tidied up Dudley's second bedroom. Suddenly they heard the front door open causing the small boy to rush up into the attic and Dudley to go to his room.

"Diddykims where are you?" Petunia called from downstairs.

"In my room, Mummy!" Dudley yelled back before walking downstairs. Petunia handed him an ice cream and watched him run back upstairs. Walking over to the attic door Dudley quietly got the smaller boys attention.

"It's 10:00 also the sheets are clean." Dudley whispered softly. The boy quickly went down the stairs moved the last load of sheets over and started the blankets to wash before going back to the attic.

A quick look around the attic revealed that other than being slightly crowded and dusty it was very well organized. The boy once again trekked down the stairs this time actually looking for Petunia. He found her sitting in the living room going through a magazine she looked up as he walked into the room and sneered.

"What do you want Freak?" She angrily demanded to know.

"You didn't tell me what you wanted done in the attic ma'am." The boy replied softly. Petunia snarled before standing and walking upstairs clearly expecting the boy to follow her. As they stepped into the attic Petunia pointed out a toddler cot laying on its side and a small chest.

"Find a space to set up the cot and the chest, she ordered the boy, the go and get your freaky stuff from the cupboard and bring it up here. I've decided I don't like you so close to the places where normal people are at." She told him before walking back downstairs. The boy looked around shocked. A room for him it was just the attic but it was much better than the cupboard. He quickly began moving boxes around to make room for the cot laying it down he put the chest at the end of it and smiled. With another job done he headed to the kitchen to start lunch.

The clock read 11:30 he had an hour and a half before lunch had to be served. Looking around he decided to make sandwiches and fruit salad. Being as careful as he could he cubed the fruit and put it into a bowl before sprinkling some sugar across it. He glanced at the clock worried over the amount is time it had taken to complete the salad. Going to the fridge he grabbed some sliced ham he had cooked a few days before, roasted turkey, cucumbers, and cheese. Working with care he sliced up the turkey, cucumbers, and cheese before he began putting the sandwiches together. As he sat the last sandwich down and nodded satisfied and the platters of little triangles he made Petunia walked into the room.

"Are you finished Freak?" Petunia asked looking over the food with a critical eye.

"Yes ma'am." He replied softly.

"You are to go to the attic until everyone leaves and stay quiet or you will be punished." She said shoving him out of the kitchen. The boy grabbed his things from the cupboard and scurried upstairs. Once inside the attic he placed his clothes in the chest before sitting on the cot and grabbing another of his mother's journals.

 **3 June 1978**

 **I was so nervous this morning as I got ready for the wedding. Although the wedding is based around pureblood traditions I couldn't take away the fun of a muggle wedding dress from my mum. The dress mum and I picked was very simple pure white floor length gown with three quarter length sleeves. Mum and James' mum Dorea got together when the dress came and added to the design by stitching flowers (mum) and runes (Dorea) onto the bottom of the dress using silver and gold thread. Sirius was James's best man and Alice was my maid of honor but other than a few friends, my parents, James's parents, and the officiator the wedding was quite small. The threat from Voldemort looms coming closer and closer we all worry about what the future holds for us. James always says that everything will be okay that Dumbledore will stop Voldemort but I don't understand how he sees that. If Dumbledore had the power to stop Voldemort I like to think he would've already.**

The boy frowned at the bitter sweet feeling he felt in his heart over the journal entry. He was happy to read about his parents wedding having heard Petunia tell Dudley about her own wedding. At the same time, he was saddened to see that his mother was lost to a threat someone claimed to be able to stop. Suddenly the stairs creaked causing the boy to quickly stuff the journal back into the pouch. Dudley silently walked through the maze-like attic over to the boy.

"Have you found it yet?" He asked as he sat on the chest. The boy shook his head silently before replying.

"My mum wrote almost every day it's a lot to get through but it's here I just know it." He whispered before pulling the journal out again

 **13 October 1979**

 **OH, I'VE FOUND OUT THE MOST WONDERFUL NEWS! I'm going to be a mother. I haven't told James yet he has been so busy with work and the war but I just know he will be excited as well. I love my child so much already boy or girl they will be perfect and precious to me.**

The boy softly read the entry aloud his words hardly more than a whisper.

"Read the next one." Dudley said with thinly disguised impatience.

 **20 October 1979**

 **I finally told James today. We were having dinner with Sirius, Remus, Alice, and Frank; Sirius had just made a joke about how stern and fatherly James has become and saying that he probably has a long time to prepare and I just said, "Not that long only 9 months." Alice got it first she was jumping up and hugging me right as the others began to understand Alice turned around and announced that she was pregnant as well and that coincidentally we are due very near to each other. The entire dinner dissolved into a party and we all talked and laughed for hours before our guests left.**

 **25 October 1979**

 **I'm sitting in what will soon be the nursery trying to keep from crying. The past few days James has been acting quite odd so today I confronted him about it. I was worried he was going to tell me he didn't want our baby. When I asked him it that was the problem he broke down and began sobbing his eyes out.**

 **"Lily I love you so much and I love that child you are carrying more than anything. There is a war going on and we both know that people die in wars. I don't want to leave my wife and child stranded without me but I can't stop fighting against Voldemort either. I'm determined to make this world a safe place for our child to grow up. Lily I just don't know what to do." I gently him in my arms the entire time he spoke but let him go when he finished and backed up enough to look into his eyes and told him that I loved him as well and understood his worry for I had fought in the Order. We had faced Voldemort together on more than one occasion and I had made myself a target for the dark. We spent over two hours discussing what we could do to stay protected and finally decided on emergency portkeys and more wards. After James left to get the portkeys I made my way up here and sat down in the rocking chair**.

"What's a porky?" Dudley asked in confusion. The boy laughed softly.

"It's a portkey not a porky and I don't really know maybe it's some kind of weapon." The boy said before flipping through more entries.

 **3 March 1980**

 **Alice came over...**

Suddenly Petunia yelled from downstairs.

"Dudley, where are you?" Dudley immediately jumped up and went downstairs. The boy put the journal back in its place and laid down on the bed. Moments later Petunias banshee like voice floated upstairs.

"Freak come down here and clean everything up." She ordered. The boy groaned softly before getting up and walking downstairs. Walking into the dining room the boy had to bite his lip to keep from groaning again due to the mess of bread crumbs that seemed to be everywhere.

"You need to clean up in here and the finish your chores." Petunia said before walking away. The boy quickly went and grabbed the broom covertly checking the clock before rushing back to the dining room when he saw it was already 4 o'clock. Taking a damp rag, he raked the crumbs onto the floor before sweeping them up. After putting the broom up, he started the iron and got Vernon's work shirts off the hangers he had put them on to dry. Even though there were only 4 shirts the boy was worried about the amount of time ironing was taking. Dudley walked into the laundry room as the boy was finishing up.

"Are you okay?" He asked noticing the worried expression on the boy's face.

"I can't get my chores done on time." The boy whispered knowing that weeding the front and back garden would take 30 minutes at least and dinner had to be ready at exactly 6 o'clock.

"Can I help?" Dudley asked looking around. The boy shook his head both knowing the trouble he would get in if he dared to "make" Dudley do his chores.

"Why don't you cook that roast mum bought and I'll come tell you when it needs to be checked." Dudley said after a moment. The boy thought about what he would need to do and finally nodded deciding that it would work. Both boys silently made their way to the kitchen where the boy silently pealed, washed, and cut up carrots and potatoes before throwing them in a pan with the meat Dudley had carefully gotten from the fridge. He quickly seasoned it and added the water before slipping it into the oven. After setting the timer for 30 minutes he went out to the backyard. Going over to the shed he grabbed his aunts gardening gloves they were too big and swapped his tiny hands but they were better than nothing. Contrary to Petunia's thoughts the boy enjoyed working with the flowers spending all day inside doing chores or being stuck in his cupboard made him love having a chance to be outside taking in the fresh air and sunshine. As the boy moved further along the flower bed pulling weeds as he went his mind drifted to the first-time Dudley had spoken to him

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _1983_**

 ** _Petunia had let him out of his cupboard and sent him out into the backyard to pull weeds because Dudley's birthday was coming up. He was almost finished when he heard a voice._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hi, I Dudley who you?" The larger boy asked._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dudley! Don't talk to him." Petunia said pulling him away from the boy. A few days later Dudley found him alone again._**

 ** _"_** ** _What's you name?" Dudley asked the boy._**

 ** _"_** ** _I don' know." The boy replied with a frown._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why no know your name?" Dudley asked confused._**

 ** _"_** ** _I never told my name." The boy replied before turning back to his chores when Petunia looked into the room. Once again, a few days passed before the two boys spoke again. The boy was sitting under a tree holding a book full of words he couldn't read with a frown on his face._**

 ** _"_** ** _What that?" Dudley asked looking at the strange book._**

 ** _"_** ** _I don' know." The boy replied._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where di you get it?" Dudley asked. The boy grabbed the pouch and pulled it from his shirt._**

 ** _"_** ** _From here. I think it was my mummy's." The boy replied quietly._**

 ** _"_** ** _Your mummy…. my mummy knows my name so your mummy should know yours." Dudley suddenly exclaimed. After that the boys secretly spent months using Dudley's new books to learn to read. The both boys had some trouble understanding the journals at some points especially when Lily mentioned magical things but both boys were determined to figure out the name of the child Vernon and Petunia called a freak._**

 ** _End Flashback_**

The boy was brought out of his thoughts when he finished all the weeding in the back. He went to the shed and got a bag to put the weeds in before going to the front yard he immediately got to work pulling up weeds that had sprouted up around the roses. The boy went slowly to avoid getting caught on any thorns and managed to finish right when Dudley walked out the door.

"The timer is going off." Dudley whispered as he walked over to a toy laying on the sidewalk.

"Thank you." The boy replied before going inside. He turned the timer off before opening the oven immediately the wonderful smell of the roast flooded the kitchen. The boy added more water before carefully putting it back in the oven. Petunia walked into the kitchen as he was closing the oven.

"Put the bag of weeds in the shed and then go back to the attic." Petunia commanded from the doorway.

"Yes ma'am." The boy replied before moving around her and walking out the front door. He picked up the bag of weeds and carried it to the back to the shed where he found Dudley sitting on a bench.

"Did you finish everything?" Dudley inquired as the boy set the bag of weeds out if the way.

"Yes, I'm to go back to the attic." The boy replied.

"If you find out your name don't forget to tell me." Dudley told him before walking out of the shed. The boy waited a few minutes and then followed his path into the house then making his way to the attic. After he got comfortable on the cot he pulled out the journal again.

 **3 March 1980**

 **Alice came over today as we were talking we decided to go to Hogwarts and ask Madam Pomfrey to do a gender reveal for us. When James came home we fire called Frank and asked to come over when he stepped through the floo twenty minutes later both he and James looked at each other with facial expressions that clearly asked, 'What's going on?'. Neither man had the answer so they turned to Alice and me. With a laugh, Alice explained.**

 **"Lily and I have decided we should take a trip over to Hogwarts to find out the genders of our babies." We both burst out laughing at the gob smacked expression mirrored on James and Frank's faces. We finally managed to get both of them through the floo to the Three Broomsticks before following after them. The walk up to the castle was full of nostalgia for the four of us. When we made it to the gate we were met by Dumbledore.**

 **"Hello, what can Hogwarts do for you today?" He asked his eyes twinkling madly.**

 **"We came to see if Madam Pomfrey would mind giving both of us a checkup." Alice said her entire body practically vibrating with excitement. Dumbledore smiled brightly before opening the gate.**

 **"Well by all means come in." He said as he stepped out of the way. We all walked the rest of the way to the castle making small talk the entire way. We quickly made our way through the halls to the hospital wing.**

 **"Madam Pomfrey!" Dumbledore called out drawing her attention from the book she was reading.**

 **"Yes, do you need something headmaster?" She asked standing up.**

 **"Yes, Lily and Alice were wondering if you would mind giving both them and their babies a checkup." As soon as Dumbledore finished speaking Madam Pomfrey's face lit up.**

 **"Of course, I'd love to see how the little ones are!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed happily. Alice went first we all waited with bated breath to see what she would be having. The moment Madam Pomfrey's spell made Alice's stomach blue Frank's face split into a grin happiness radiating from both of them. After a few minutes to allow everything to calm down Madam Pomfrey had me lay a bed before she cast the spell again. Those seconds waiting for a color to show were the longest moments of my life. When it showed blue as well James jumped into the air whooping and hollering like a teen before he came over to hug me.**

 **10 March 1980**

 **James and I have spent days trying to come up with a name for our little boy and we've finally decided**

"Freak get down here!" Vernon's voice floated upstairs. Putting the journal up he went downstairs where he found Vernon standing in the kitchen.

"Eat your food clean the dishes and go back to the attic." Vernon ordered before walking away.

The boy looked at the plate and found he had been given a tiny carrot a single potato and a thin strip of meat and a half a glass of water. Quickly finishing his food, the boy cleaned the dishes before almost running up the stairs.

 **10 March 1980**

 **James and I have spent days trying to come up with a name for our little boy and we've finally decided his name will be Havardr Jacek Potter, heir Potter. I chose Havardr it's Latin and mean highest guardian and James chose Jacek it's Polish and means lily. When I told my mum the name choice she decided she would refer to him as Harry because "Havardr is a good strong name and I love it but I cannot imagine an infant with that name." James and I both understand what she meant so we have decided to call him Harry unless talking about official things.**

"Havardr Jacek Potter. My name is Havardr Jacek Potter. "The boy said with a smile stretching across his face.

 **26 August 1985**

Havardr woke up feeling better rested than he had in his entire life his good mood was greatly added to by his discovery the day before. Making his way downstairs he found Dudley sitting alone in the kitchen. Walking directly over to him he tapped him on the shoulder and held out his hand when Dudley shook his hand he said.

"Hello Dudley, I'm Havardr Potter but you can just call me Harry."

 **A/N A few things the next few chapters will probably be kind of slow because they're plot building also yes I changed Harry's name though he will still be referred to as Harry for the most part. I'll explain the name change later in the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry this took so long to post I've been busy with the end of the school year I hope to get the next chapter up soon and then the chapter after that should have Harry getting his letter.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Birsay, Orkney Island's The Mainland**

 **3 November 1981**

Inside the manor maniacal laughter and tortured screams drowned out the crying of a fifteen month old boy. A bright red light hit the child's parents again making them both scream. A pale, gaunt, wild looking women with wild black curls was cackling and asking questions in between hitting them with the red light. An interminable amount of time later the women and her three male companions stopped before leaving. The little boy crawled out from his hiding place and laid down in between his parents.

Once again two cloaked figures approached a house holding a young boy and once again they silently walked inside. A petite women with pixie like features and short brown hair stood in the entrance hall.

"Ma fée (my fairy) are you well?" One of the people asked voice filled with worry.

"I will be fine, My Lady." The women said as she turned and walked into the living room lying on the floor was a man whose slightly receding hairline and gray pallor made him almost seem dead. A small boy was pressed against his side tossing fitfully in his sleep. The pixie like women picked the boy up and began singing softly to calm him.

"I know this is difficult but we must go soon." The second figure said softly. The women nodded stiffly as she held her child tightly. With a sigh she laid her child down before pulling out a silver bracelet layered in protective ruins and spells.

"This will protect you and grow with you." She whispered to her baby before turning two the two figures.

"Is there anything we can do for him that won't change fate to much? She asked motioning to the man on the ground. One of the figures nodded before drifting forward. A pale hand was rested upon the cheek of the man for a few moments before the figure stepped back.

"He will be able to talk and respond to some extent but he has little magic and will be unable to raise a child." The figure whispers softly. The women nodded stiffly before kissing the baby's head and laying the now sleeping child next to the man. With a flick of her hand an exact replica of herself laid still on the floor. As they exited the house tears began to fall from the women's eyes.

"Fate has been cruel to our children but we have hopefully managed to soften the pain at least a little bit." One of the figures said before the three of them disappeared. Minutes later auror's appeared and raced into the house only to find two of their fellow auror's on the floor one obviously dead and the other looking quite near it with their child sleeping fitfully between them. The man and child were raced to Saint Mungo's to be taken care of.

 **Saint Mungo's, London**

 **4 November 1981**

 **12:10 a.m.**

A mother fell to her knees and wept in relief holding her grandson tightly when she was finally informed her son would live and be somewhat functional, not caring in the slightest that he would most likely remain a squib. She looked at the boy in her arms and silently swore he would grow up loved and cared for and protected.

 **London, England**

 **The Little Village**

 **25 August 1985**

Sometimes being a pureblood heir of a most ancient and most noble family was terribly boring, this sadly was one of those days. After the death of his mother and his father's grievous injuries the boy had mostly grown up with his grandmother. She was a formidable women who was tough as nails but she also was very loving toward the boy. Due to that love she decided early on to raise him to understand pureblood traditions. He didn't mind the long lessons dealing in history and etiquette or even how the lessons on how to bow to lords and heirs that where higher up than him. No what he really found boring was the dinner parties. His grandmother held one every few months on import magically holidays even ones the ministry labeled as "dark". Although the adults brought their children he always had to start the party at the adult table because of his status. His father had been the Lord of the Family and when he was incapacitated he should've become Lord of the Family as he was the heir but because of his young age his grandmother became Regent of the Family. At the dinner parties he was expected to sit with the adults so he would know how to act when he accepted his lordship. After dinner he was allowed to go and play with the heirs and heiresses. Some of the other children lived in or near muggle towns and played with the muggle children. One of the heiress explained that in the muggle world girls and boys never really played with each other.

"Are there really so many of them that they can ignore willing playmates?" The boy asked looking shocked. The children who had been around muggles all nodded.

"Yes the amount of muggle children in one town is near triple the amount of all the magical children spread around." The heiress who had originally brought up the topic replied. Soon after that the children went back to playing and having fun. After all the guests left the boy sat alone in his room deep in thought. One thing that always surprised him was his grandmothers endless civility to all the people at her table...even the relations of the people who killed his mother and grievously injured his father were welcomed into their home and table with nothing but acceptance. He had asked her once how she was so okay with them and she had smiled and said.

"One day I will tell you but by then I hope you will already understand."

He didn't understand yet but assumed it would be something he learned as he got older like his father said he would.

 **London, England**

 **The Little Village**

 **12 June 1991**

Strictly speaking the boy wasn't supposed to "play" in the dirt but today he didn't care if he got into trouble. Pulling the book over to himself he started to read the page again.

 ** _The magically properties of…._**

Suddenly there was a loud hoot as an owl flew over to the boy and dropped a letter on his book. He stared at it momentarily shocked at the loopy bright green writing before he finally processed what he was holding. Jumping up he ran inside to the parlor, running into the room he blushed as he realized he'd quite rudely interrupted his grandmother and her guest an older women dressed in navy blue robes.

"My apologies for interrupting I merely wished to inform you my Hogwarts letter came." The boy said calmly with a small bow of apology.

"My, my, don't you wish Frank had been so courteous as a child?" The women asked the boys grandmother. With her own laugh the boys grandmother answered in the affirmative before turning to the boy.

"I'm very glad you letter has come. Why don't you go read it and reply and later we can decide what day would best suit a shopping trip?" With a nod of his head the boy left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Unknown Location**

 **31 October 1981**

The kneeling group of people stood as their master disapparated taking the sniveling little rat Pettigrew with him. Many of them secretly hoped he would kill the backstabbing traitor the Death Eaters were dark in magic and nature but not all of them were inherently evil. As they were Purebloods or at least trained in the ways of Purebloods Pettigrew's uncaring actions towards his allies angered them greatly this anger was greatly added to because of the high rank his allies had. Many high ranking Pureblood heirs and lords had befriended the improvised

half-blood only for him to turn on them. It also did not help that the man hardly had the magic to do even the most basic spells and on any mission required a constant shadow. The group of hooded and masked figures suddenly fell to the ground shrieking as unimaginable pain shot through their bodies radiating from their left arms. As suddenly as the pain had come it left as soon as their shaking subsided the group of people began to leave. Two figures hidden in the shadows watched not speaking as all the Death Eaters left.

"It is hard to watch them leaving knowing how many will avoid their fate." Only of the figures said softly.

"Fate is fickle they will be free now only to face him later. Now come someone is calling." With a swirl of magic the two figures disappeared without a sound.

 **Unplottable location, somewhere in England**

 **31 October 1981**

Kneeling in a white robe in a bare room a mother began a ritual.

 **Oh mighty North I call to you bless'ed Earth to be the foundation of this magic as you are the foundation of the world** throwing a handful of dirt to the north she turned to the East

 **Oh blustering East I call to you bless'ed Air to give life to this magic as you give life to every living thing** throwing a small swirl of air to the East she turned South  
 **Oh destructive South I call you bless'ed Fire to protect this magic as you protect those who use you wisely** a ball of fire was thrown to the South as she turned West

 **Oh flowing West I call you bless'ed Water to cleanse this magic as you cleanse all things** water was thrown to the West as the women turned picked up a basket reaching inside she lovingly picked up the baby sleeping inside. Laying the child on the alter she kneeled down in front of it and began to chant.

 **Lady of Magic I call on thee**

 **I pray you answer your Childs plea**

 **Lady of Magic I call to thee**

 **I pray you answer your Childs plea**

 **Lady of Magic I call to thee**

 **I pray you answer your Childs plea**

The dirt floor of the ritual room began to shake. Wind blew fiercely through the room. Fire burned around the alter where it child lay. Water covered the walls and slowly moved to drip on the women and child.

 ** _"_** ** _My Daughter. You called upon me._** " A voice said from nowhere.

 **"** **My Lady."** The women bowed low the floor.

 ** _"_** ** _Knowing the fate that could befall you should your intentions be corrupt or selfish do you still wish to proceed with the ritual?"_** The bodiless voice asked.

 **"** **I do my Lady."** The woman said resigned to her possible fate.

 ** _"_** ** _Very well continue."_** The bodiless voice said softly.

 **On my Magic and Soul I swear to uphold the truth of Lady Magic**

 **I swear guide and protect the ones touched by Fate**

 **I swear to thwart evil and embrace good**

 **I swear to promote harmony and acceptance**

 **On my Magic, Soul and Life I swear these things**

 **I have but one request born of the love in my heart for my child**

 **I beg Lady Magic that you break the ties that connect all repentant members of my family to evil**

 **Let none of my child's family lead them to evil**

As the women spoke the last word a shield of golden magic surrounded her child as three figures materialized.

 ** _"_** ** _You come with pure intentions based on your love and for that you will be granted your wish, however, much of your family will be lost for there is little repentance to be found. As pure as your intentions are your heart and mind will twist and become bitter due to the hand Fate has dealt you. Love your child forgive your husband and reconcile with deserving family members. For when the five meet again a blessing will be bestow'ed on you."_** The figure in the front intoned.

 ** _"_** ** _Raise your child to know when to lead and when to follow for they will need both skills in time."_** The figure to the right continued.

 ** _"_** ** _Raise your child in the magic of your ancestors you are Dark magic wielders but neither you nor is your child evil."_** The third figure said softly. As the three figures walked over to the child. With a wave of her hand Lady Magic dispelled the shield and gently picked up the child.

 ** _"_** ** _Bless'ed be my Child."_** She said softly before silently weaving a spell to mark the five of Fate.

 ** _"_** ** _When the five meet they will know."_** Was the last thing she said before the magic faded and the women was left in a pristine ritual room with her child.

 **Unplottable location, somewhere in England**

 **5 June 1991**

"Mother! Father! It came!" Someone yelled breaking though the quite of the morning. Two parents jumped out of their bed and raced to their child's room. Rushing into the room revealed an androgynous child with platinum hair sitting on their bed. The childs mother quickly walked over to them and looked them over before calming slightly.

"Darling when have we told you that you were allowed to wake us like that?" She asked softly.

"My birthday, Christmas and if there is an emergency." The child dutifully replied.

"It is not your birthday or Christmas and you do not seem to be in great need of assistance so I do not believe it is an emergency either so why did you scare your mother and I?" The childs father asked as he sat down.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." The child whispered sadly.

"Thank you for apologizing but you didn't answer your fathers' question." The childs mother said patiently.

"My Hogwarts letter came!" The child exclaimed excitedly as they handed the crisp parchment to their mother.

"Oh darling that's magnificent!" She cried.

"When will we go shopping mother?" The child asked bouncing around slightly.

"Not until late July for clothes and things you will most likely grow between now and then." The child's mother said with a small smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry this took so long to write I've been incredibly busy. I've changed a few things although those changes won't make sense until next chapter. Diagon Alley is the next chapter then they be off to Hogwarts also all of the** " _ **fated five"**_ **will be named so the chapters should start getting longer.**

 **Chapter 5**

 ** _Devon, England February 15, 1985_**

Lady Magic the highest purest form of Magic once had five children. They were powerful, intelligent, courageous, hardworking, and cunning. They did many great things to aid the bless'ed humans their Lady Mother allowed to use a fraction of her power. These wizards and witches gained many gifts from the Lady of Magic. Unfortunately some humans were greedy and wanted more of the power they had been gifted. Going as far as harming magical non-humans to gain it. Long before her five children came to be the Lady had gifted intelligence to some of the beings that roamed the Earth. She also created Warriors and Helpers to lend aid and backing to Her blessed One's. After the blessing of the humans the Lady was only called forth to dole out Justice and fix her Children and Blessed human's problems. She felt very lonely but accepted that her young were beginning to be able to care for themselves and contented herself with the little she was called. Slowly the humans began to ignore Lady Magic. This hurt and angered the Lady for she had blessed the humans and given them numerous gifts and they repaid her by forgetting her existence. The non-humans never forgot the Lady and were looked upon favorably. Until one day an evil man rose to power and disgusted with the blessings heaped upon what he consider mere creatures unintelligent, useless beasts he decided to subdue them. Heartbroken at the depravity shown by one of her own bless'ed one's the Lady cursed all magic wielders. They would rule the land for a thousand years before dissolving into civil war and killing out their own civilization. No wizard or witch, man, women or child would survive and with this death of wand wilding magic users the gifted non-humans would thrive. Only the Lady's children knew of her curse and how it would affect the world they loved. Determined to save the misguided and helpless magicals they intermarried with the intelligent creatures and their Lady Mother lent her gift of Sight to one of her daughter's. Concerned for her children having seen the future of the world the Lady created three guardians to guide and protect her children and their descendants. Not long after Lady Magic's daughter obtained her gift a prophecy was made concerning the descendants of the Lady's children. It was for told that five hundred years in the future a dark lord would rise up and offer help to the intelligent creatures. He would succeed for many years in some ways before falling from power. His descendants would forget his name and the good deeds he did in help of the creatures. Five hundred years after that his only living descendent would achieve his ancestors' goals by joining with the four equal to his power. Only they could break the curse of Lady Magic. However there was an unforeseen evil that threatened the plan and almost destroyed the only thing that could save the Wizarding World. A man was born to poor but proud parents his parents' greed and want of power took a back seat to the love of their children. The boy grew into a bitter man hating his circumstances of birth and he began to search for a way to gain money, power and prestige. Although Lady Magic was angry at the Wizarding World she did not wish for them to be annihilated without proof that they could not change. Due to her wish to allow the fated five to at least have a chance she sent her three guardians to help the fated ones along in their path.

The woman smiled down at the child sleeping next to her. She had a beautiful daughter all willowy and serene she knew her daughter had an important place in the future of the Wizarding World and was attempting to subtly alert her daughter without scaring her. The woman stood up and began to walk away.

"Mummy?" A small voice asked.

"Yes, my little light? The woman asked turning around.

"I know you'll have to go. I can hear the Lady Mother call you and I just wanted to tell you I understand and I love you Mummy." The little child said softly causing the woman to gasp.

"My little light your Sight has manifested so soon?" The woman asked in surprise the slight nod made her a little sad.

"I'm sorry you're gift has come so young but it will undoubtedly be important. I am also sorry I won't get to see how amazing you'll turn out." The woman said with a sniffle. The little girl climbed from her bed and walked towards her mother.

"You will see me Mummy the Lady will let you." The girl said softly. The woman smiled and nodded in agreement the Lady would be kind to the One's fate used as playthings. She helped them and allowed them to be guided.

"Mummy?" The little girl asked breaking though the woman's thoughts.

"Yes, my little light?" The woman asked.

"Will daddy know about the Lady and you having to leave?" The girl asked hoping that she was wrong.

"I'm sorry my light but he won't know. I cannot tell him without changing Fate and the Lady would frown upon that." The woman said sadly hoping her daughter would understand.

"Poor daddy." The girl whispered softly. The woman smiled sadly agreeing with her daughters comment.

"Will you tell me more about Fates' powers before you go?" The little girl asked suddenly.

"I'll tell you about him tomorrow." The woman said softly before getting her daughter to lay down to sleep. Fate was unfortunately against this promise and the woman was tragically killed in a freak accident before she could say anything to her daughter. However Lady Magic intervened and created a book to be found by the girl at the right time.

 ** _Devon, England March 30, 1991_**

A pale small girl sat silently in the meadow behind her house talking to the gravestone of her mother.

"I'm happy to be eleven and I'm excited for Hogwarts but I'm scared mum. What if the others think I'm crazy?" She asked as her eyes shone with tears a crumpled letter clutched in her hand. Suddenly a childish but rude voice called from the trees.

"Of course they won't like you who would like a _Loony_?" The girl cringed before trying to subtly stand before she managed to stand properly she was shoved to the ground. She released a high scream of pain as her hand connected hard with the ground giving a sickening crack.

"What did you do?" "What happened?" "Are you okay?" Three voices yelled from the woods only to dissolve into three gasps as three boys came into view and saw the small obviously injured girl on the ground they quickly ran over to her and began to help her.

"You are going to be in so much trouble." One of the boys said lifting up the girl.

"Who would believe you? You're just an evil lying snake!" The younger boy hissed his contempt clear I his voice.

"I might be an "evil lying snake" as you call me but at least I have honor and I'm not some cowardly little bully that attacks defenseless girls!" The other boy yelled angrily.

"As for who would believe him that would be me." A serene voice that sounded quite odd when laced with the steely tones of anger spoke from the direction of the house. All four boys turned towards the house three of the glad that the tall thin man had appeared and one angry and slightly afraid although he'd never admit it.

"Come inside." The man ordered calmly. The three boys immediately made their way inside knowing the man was more than capable of helping his daughter the younger boy on the other hand had to practically be dragged inside. As they made the short walk the man could be heard muttering.

"I swear I'd ward against that stupid boy if his mother wouldn't pitch a fit because her precious perfect little boy couldn't come here and her other kids could." Once they made it inside the boys gently laid the girl on the couch as her father went and fetched a skele-gro potion. Carefully grabbing her wrist mindful of the pain she was in he gently felt around the break to assess the damage. He then quickly waved his wand and cast diagnostic spell.

"Sir why do you feel the injury and cast the spell?" The honey blonde boy who had carried the girl inside asked curiously.

"Magic is a wonderful and powerful thing but it's always good to see or feel something for yourself especially something that has to do with physical injury." The man replied before turning towards his daughter.

"Well little light it was a clean break so you will have to take the potion but luckily it shouldn't take too long to work." He said with a smile.

"Okay Daddy." The girl whispered softly. The man acioed a pain relieving potion and watched as she dutifully took both potions before turning towards the boys.

"I'd like to thank the three of you for helping my daughter she considers you all very good friends and I am grateful for the companionship you have shown her." He said addressing the older boys first.

"Sir you don't have to think us she's a charming girl and an amazing friend." The blonde boy said as the others nodded in agreement. The man smiled at the three older boys before he turned towards the fireplace and placed a floo call. A few minutes later a stately redheaded man came from the fireplace.

"Good day." The new man said calmly noting the tension that riddled the air and the injured girl on the couch.

"It was. Unfortunately your youngest grandson has ruined that for me." The blonde man said before motioning the three older boys forward to explain the situation.

"Earlier today we were degnomeing the yard when we heard a scream so we ran over towards it and we saw this idiot standing over your daughter as she cried and held her wrist we immediately went to help her and a few minutes later her father came outside." One of the boys quickly explained. The older man turned towards the girl his gaze questioning.

"Yes sir he was insulting me and calling me loony before he shoved me then they showed up and helped me." She whispered softly. The man nodded gravely before turning towards her father.

"I understand this is quite severe but I do not understand why you have called me here." He stated obviously confused.

"I've called you here to warn you that if anyone in your family attacks my daughter at here or at Hogwarts I will be creating a feud." He replied as gasps echoed around the room. The stately man looked surprised before nodding and silently taking his grandsons and leaving. The honey blonde boy left was still standing in shock before jumping when the girl suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you so much for helping me." She whispered softly.

"I'll always help you little light." The boy said with a grin before leaving.

"Daddy when should we go to Diagon Alley?" The girl asked as she began nervously fiddling with her letter again.

"Probably not until July to get some things but we can go soon to get your books." The man said smiling at his daughter.


End file.
